random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/The Rooms
Incase anyone is curious on what this is this is what's inside your room and who you share a room with on The Bunker. The Bedrooms ''Kh2cool's Room'' *''Romates:Crash Bandicoot, Ratchet, Clank, Patrick Starfish, Greg Heffley, Rowley Jefferson, Sora, Roxas, Riku and Ventus, Marty the Zebra, Alex the Lion, Sly Cooper and Daxter, Mario, Wario, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles. *Located:In next to CCs and Cream and Mariophineas76's room, and across from ACF's room. *Details:Second Largest Room in the Bunker, Located at the top floor, Everyone has a super warm blanket with hot settings when its cold and cold settings when its hot, each bed also comes with a water bottle holder on the side. *Intertainment:80 Inch Flat Screen 3D Compatible TV with 99 channels, A Stereo with loud speakers and we have over 1000 CD's for it, Everyone has there own Laptops. *Consoles We Have:NES, SNES, N64, Gamecube, Wii, Wii U, Sega Genesis, Sega Saturn, Sega CD, Sage Gamegear, Sega Dreamcast, 60 GB Playstation 3 that plays PS1 and PS2 Games, Xbox, Xbox360, Gameboy, Gameboy Color, Gameboy Pocket, Gameboy Advanced, Gameboy Advanced SP, Nintendo DS, DS Lite, DSI, DSIXL,3DS, PSP and PS Vita. *A Secret Elevator that takes you up to the roof to look at the beautiful night sky and shooting stars. *A refridgerator that includes all of the best food and drinks that world has. * MarioPhineas76's Room *'Roomates: CCs, Monogram, Gaepora, TS, Red, Bob, Luigi, and Link. *Has a Wii, 3DS, N64, NES, SNES, Bed, bean bag, lava lamp, pool table, Flat screen TV with Blu-ray, sofa, Nintendo posters, alarm clock, Mario Kart Wii wall stickers, computer. AwesomeCartoonFan01's Room *Roommates: The Warners (Yakko, Wakko, and Dot), Bob, Pinkie Pie, The Powerpuff Girls (and Brownie) (All in bunkbeds) *Located: TZHE CENTARZ OF TEH BUNKAR *I have'- **Nintendo consels (Wii, 3DS, Wii U, DS Lite, etc) **A 3D TV, with a 3D Bluray DVD player. **A LOTTA MOVIES AND VIDEO GAMES! **A secret entrance under the room where ACF and her roomates put all of their stuff in. **A secret layer under the floor of the room. CCs and Cream's Room * '''Roommates': Gaepora, Monogram, Adult Aang, Tenzin, Doofenshmirtz, Bowser * The largest bedroom in the Bunker, almost 3 levels high. He basically lives in the Master Bedroom. * Located on the top-most floor of the Bunker. * No one took CCs and Cream's room after he left the Bunker during the first episode of season 8, right until Bowser & Jr. took the room (who is essentially the same person) in the last episodes of season 10. * Has: ** Largest window in the Bunker ** 4 king-sized beds ** two lofts at both ends of the room containing 2 California king-sized beds each ** one higher secret loft with a vibrating bed the length of a king-sized bed and the width of a California king-sized bed (basically, CCs and Cream sleeps in the largest bed in the Bunker) ** desktop computer ** mini kitchen *** mini fridge *** mini microwave *** mini stove with a mini oven *** mini kitchen sink *** mini dishwasher *** mini dish cabinet *** pantry ** a 3D Ultra HD TV (4320p) with adjustable 3D (no glasses required like the 3DS) ** an Nintendo Entertainment System with 2 NES GamePads ** a Super Nintendo Entertainment System with 2 SNES GamePads ** a Nintendo 64 with 4 N64 controllers ** a Nintendo GameCube with 4 wireless GCN controllers ** a Wii with 4 Wii Motion Plus Remotes and Nunchucks, 4 Classic Controllers, a Wii Balance Board, and its own set of 4 wireless GCN controllers ** a Wii U with two Wii U GamePads, 4 Wii U Pro Controllers, and its own set of 4 Wii Motion Plus Remotes and Nunchucks ** a 60GB PlayStation 3 (the one that plays both PS1 and PS2 games) with four DualShock 3s and 4 PS Move motion controllers and PS Move navigation controllers ** a VHS (yup :3) ** a radio + MP3 player ** a record player (:p) ** a secret entrance to MP's bedroom ** a secret vent hidden in CCs bed that leads to a beautiful viewing balcony that CCs uses as his "Thinking Place" ** a canvas desk for CCs and Cream ** a Master Bathroom *** a Master Bathhouse for Gaepora ** a mini laboratory and office space for both Doofenshmirtz and Monogram ** a meditation area for Adult Aang and Tenzin ** a warp pipe to Princess Peach for Bowser ** pots for Link to break if he comes in ** a cupboard that Link can't look through without permission Turbo Furbo *Add your stuff Thepussinboots898's Room *Add your stuff Tornadospeed's Room *'Roomates:' Dimentio, Rosalina, Personality Cores, Chocolate Fish *'Location:' Right Wing *Wii *Small Incinerator for Destorying XBoxes (>:P) *DS and 3DS Charging Station *Elevators to Various Essental Rooms *A Mini Fridge (for storing Pie and Chocolate Milk) *A Pantry *Desktop Computer *Two Backup Laptops *Flatscreen TV with DVR and DVD/Blu-Ray Player *King-Sized Bed *Toaster Oven (for Toast and Bagels) *Microwave (for Popcorn) *Beta Portal Device *Four Bookshelves *Some Sciency Stuff *The Adventures of the Thin Green Man and His Friend Mr. Bleep Bloop (NOT A RADAR!) Mochlum's room *My roommates: Perry, Yoshi, Doof, Toon Link, Pinkie *A 3DTV with 3D Blu-Ray player *A Wii U, Gamecube, 64, SNES, NES, Playstation, Playstation 2, Playstation 3, Sega Master System, and Sega Genisis. *A maze at the beginning, which is a special portal that can be used to portal to Mochlum's room. You may ask "Why would you need a portal to Moch's room?" Because Mochlum's room is very huge, and is secretly the Moon. The Moon was made as a space station and we used a super-memory modifier to modify everyone's memory in the world to remember the Moon. *An ocean for Toon Link, Yoshi's Island for Yoshi, Doof's lair for Doof and Perry, a pony party playground for Pinkie, and a man-cave-treehouse for Mochlum *A desk for the computer *Fridge and pantry with LOTS OF FOOD! WhatIam's room *Roomates: Blocky, Ice Cube *A motorbike. Swag. *Some kind of Soos Trumpet poster, i don't care. *A poster listing tvshows/online shows I like. It says: **1. The Amazing World of Gumball **2. Battle for Dream Island **3. Kyorochan **4. Adventure Time **5. Regular Show **6. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **7. THE BUNKER!!! '''(When the Fourth Wall gets close to the poster, it breaks.) *A Nintendo 3DS on a Table. What else? *Somehow a random scribble on his wall. It looks like- Maxwellthescribblenaut '''Roomates: Gosalyn Mallard/Bingbang32, Launchpad McQuack (with a big head tumor from hitting the door on his first entrance), Pinky & The Brain, Gadget (from CDRR), and Webby Vanderquack. :His stuff: *A lifetime supply of surprise eggs illegally imported from Australia, Germany, and Italy, all his Kinder Suprise Eggs are from Germany (under the name Kinder Überraschung) *A stack of S-VHS tapes supplied by people who recorded stuff on S-VHS in the NTSC regions. *An Braun HF 1 television receiver for watching his S-VHS tapes and receiving signals from all NTSC, SECAM, and PAL TV color system using regions (modified to show in color) Moon snail's room Roomates: '''Flametail, mew, fafa, gorilla, Twilight sparkle and Quagsire His room is next to Maxwell's and Favs3000's *A DSi *A fridge full of maruchan and frozen waddle dees *a computer *A wii *Snorlax voice-action toy *A bed *A jar of souls *The ''Buffy the vampire slayer ''full series pack *A secret hole to dream land *6 pokeballs containing his main 6 pokemon *PC box (For storing pokemon) *Pile of books (For twilight Sparkle) *Pack of voodoo dolls of **Applejack **Charmy bee **All dooplisses **all zoroaks **Finn **Skydoesminecraft **Majin the hedgehog **moretocome Faves3000's Paradise *TV. And i'm talking HUGE. *EVERY CONSOLE KNOWN TO MANN *Magical hot dog stand that gives me anything I want. *A big, comfy couch, Gray Pea Shooter's Room *A Microwave *Bunk Beds (Me and Pinkie) *Soda/Candy Stash *Secret TV and Computer and Gaming Systeam *A Crowbar *A Super Gravity Gun CompliensCreator00's stuff *Roomates: CCBro, Mr. Candy Cane, Gretchen, Crazy Dave, The Old Spice Guy, and Vegeta. (very few of us are alike but we still enjoy living in the same room) *Has: *Everything sciency. *A picture of Dr. Social Studies with darts in it. *An awesome grandfather clock. *Mr. Sir Super Cool Fancy Man Man *A wind generator *A breaking wind maker to power the wind generator *Moar rooms for all of us! SO WE ALL HAVE ROOMS! Nothing says you can't have rooms in your room. *A teleporter (only leads to Sweden. It's how I get enough food for the bunker! FROM THE SWEDISH CHEF!) *OLD SPICE AND OLD SCIENCE! (for old spice guy) *Trash Cans (for Crazy Dave) *Webster's Enourmous 5-foot tall Dictionary (for Gretchen) *A Cow (for CCBro) *A Christmas Tree with Humans on it (for Mr. Candy Cane) *Over 9000 other things (for Vegeta) Rawrlego's Room! *Roomamtes: Fluttershy, Affenpinscher, Rainbow Dash, Chuck the Chicken *Has a bunk-bed with: Fluttershy LiaFH *Roommates: Doof, Monogram (i could watch them talk all day...), that guy from that thing *Bunk guy: that guy from that thing *Has: wii, guitar hero III, computer, smartphone, ceiling fan, bed, more stuff UMG's Man Cave '''Roommates: Viridi, Pittoo, The Burger King, Drillbit Taylor Located: 'Somewhere by Faves's, MP's, ACF's, and Mochlum's '''Has: ' *S&K Punching Bag *My hot tub and 80" TV transported from my house *Death Red-Black Nintendo 4DS Bundled With Majora's Mask 4D * Refrigerator from the Future that spawns all the Dr. Pepper you can eat. * Movies that were never released: Sal Sleeps, Drillbit Taylor 2 * A Bazooka that has automatic homing * Ronald McDonald Punching Bag * A sofa made out of pie, if you eat it, it comes back! :D * More coming soon... Jondanger23's room Roommates:Santa, MC slime Has a bunk bed with:MC slime Has:wii,computer,wiiu,xbox,fridge,microwave,fishtank,oven,videogames,clayman model,pie figure, NASA super computer Redsox's Media Center *'''Roomates: Rainbow Dash, Gordon Freeman, Heavy *'Located:' As close enough to the bathroom. :P Has: *A massive 3DTV *A NES, SNES, N64, PS3, Wii U, and a Dreamcast *SO MANY VIDEOGAEMS! :DDDDDDa *Wack-A-Headcrab *Burger Dispenser *Bacon Dispenser * Slurpee Dispenser *A DISPENSER! *Gaming Laptop with Steam games *Edward Cullen Punching Dummy *Lots of Pot *Pr0n Dimentio8's Room Roommates: '''Pikachu, Oshawott, Tepig, Waffle Guy, Wilfre, Turbo '''Located: '''Underground; not near anybody. People have to take an elevator to get to it. '''Desription: '''An big underground room with no windows at all. '''Has: *Television *Waffle Machine *Wii U Deluxe *Computer *Video Game Box *Toy Box *CD Box *Movie Theater Room *Swimming Pool *Cave *Music Player *Teleporter *Elevator *Second Television *Couch *Pikachu's Room *Oshawott's Room *Tepig's Room *Waffle Guy's Room *Wilfre's Room *Pickaxe *Aqua Blue 3DS *Several colored cans of paint *Lights *Racing Track Tyran's Hall of Epicness Roommates: '''Tyress '''Located: '''In a closet near the entrance of the Bunker. '''Has: '''Look at the pic. Kittygirl19's Hall of Awesomeness '''Roommate: '''Noah from Total Drama World Tour '''Located: The cupboard under the stairs. Has: *Library *Sierra room, with Sierra punching bag, Sierra voodoo doll, and Stalker girlfriend crushing on your gay boyfriend's boyfriend survival kit. *Portal Room *Portal gun *Arcade with Sonic, Mario, Half-Life 3, Team Fortress 3, and Portal 3 VManJustice's Bunker Fortress Roommate: Ice King Located: By the stairs Has: *Big Screen TV *Bump Beds With Ice King *A Downstair Walkway *A Little Computer *A Portal Signal By A 350x-CP Coming Soon: *A Special Room For Ice King (41 Days Left Until Iceking Gets Suprised) *Gunther (New Roomate In 10 Days!) Kajad's Thing Roommates: Steve, Herobrine, Notch, Jeb, Dark Link, TGITF (The guy in the furnace) Located: Nobody knows where this frozen castle is. Most likely near the living room Has: *Video game system that can play any video game *Every video game *Magic Refrigerator *Portal gun *All the space... in space... :p *Stuff Bunk with: Nobody Category:Rooms Category:The Bunker Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Random Works! Category:Fluttershy is best pony Category:Fluttershy Category:Ponies Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Appledash is best shipping Category:GO TO HELL FLUTTERDASHERS Category:Flutterdash is best Ship